


Post ‘First Date’ | “You gotta stop doing that!”

by cosmictrap



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post 'First Date'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: She did that thing she usually did when she got nervous or agitated; the thing that made Nick feel things and think things that were probably, no, definitely inappropriate





	Post ‘First Date’ | “You gotta stop doing that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Had two anons ask for this, so here you go! Some amateur semi-smut in the second half. And boy, did this turn out to be longer than I’d planned.

Nick Miller was tired. All he wanted was to eat and go to bed. He’d even ended his shift early today so he could go back home at a reasonable hour. Winston and Schmidt were still at the bar and he’d slipped away and unnoticed. There was no way those two would let him go to bed early without drilling him with questions he knew they’d been dying to ask since that disastrous date last week. He’d managed to keep himself busy long enough to avoid them…. and Jess. She was probably still at school or at Cece’s, playing the same game of “Avoid my Roommate” as him.

Which was why, when he got home, he was surprised to see Jess on the couch, grading papers. She looked up as he walked in, equally surprised at seeing him, but said nothing. Nick dropped his keys into the bowl and shuffled his feet uncomfortably as she looked at him. She gave him an unsure smile, and Nick smiled back at her wordlessly, except for a weak lifting up of his hand in the form of greeting.

Then she did that thing she usually did when she got nervous or agitated; the thing that made Nick _feel_ things and _think_ things that were probably, no, _definitely_ inappropriate.

As she went back to grading her papers, her left hand went to her neck, her thumb twitching lightly over the skin above her collarbone. Nick stood there, feeling heat pool in his gut as her thumb stilled and her little finger traced her jawline, moving back and forth from her jaw to her chin at an excruciatingly slow pace.

It was something he’d noticed a couple of months ago, and it had drawn his attention to how slender and delicate her neck was. Ever since then, whenever she did that, his imagination would run a little wild; leaving hickeys right on her collarbone, planting a kiss just on the hollow of her neck, shower her jawline with kisses.

“Hey, Jess?” said Nick slowly, trying to keep his voice even, as he watched her fingers move to the base of her throat to trace her collarbone.

“Hm?” said Jess, not looking up from her papers.

“You said we were going to follow the middle school dance rules, right?”

Jess froze and looked up at him apprehensively. “Yes.”

“Then, stop doing that!” he snapped, scowling at her.

“Doing _what!_?” she asked, eyes wide with confusion.

“That…. That thing you do with your hands when you’re nervous!” he said, annoyed at how stupid that probably sounded, as he gestured with both his hands in her direction.

Her hand dropped to her lap, and she stared at him. “Nick, I was just…”

“I _know_ ,” he growled. “Y-Your little hands just move all over your neck and collarbone, so slowly and I just… _It does things to me!”_ he finished, frustrated.

“Nick Miller!” she exclaimed with disbelief. “Was that turning you on!?”

“ _Hey,_ don’t judge! Me gargling beer does it for _you_!” he said, looking at her mockingly, as she flushed with embarrassment.

She’d known it would be a bad idea to tell him that. _Of course_ , it would come back to bite her in the ass. “Th-that’s different!” she muttered.

“Oh really, how?” he asked, cocking his head at her.

“Well, this is just my hands on my neck for god’s sake!” she spluttered and continued to ramble. “When you do _that_ your jawline just begs to be touched and when you don’t shave, it’s like the _outline_ is _clearer_ and your throat’s all…..”  
  
She trailed away with a gulp as he stared at her with his brows slightly raised, clearly amused, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “My throat’s all _what_ , Jessica?”

“Ugh, don’t say my name like that!” she said, flustered.

“Like what _, Jessica_!” he said, smirking fully now.

“Shut up, Nick!” she said, her hand unconsciously going to her neck and the tips of her fingers grazing the skin just below her jawline.

The smile slipped off of Nick’s face as he stared at her while she continued to do that without noticing how his eyes darkened again. Her other hand was resting in the crook her elbow and she kept her eyes on the floor, face tinged with light pink.

“Jessica,” he said slowly. “ _You gotta stop doing that!”_

Jumping at the sudden rise in his volume, her hand dropped to her side as she realised what she was doing. Then, she rolled her eyes at him and waved a hand at him dismissively and went back to grading the papers, worrying her lower lip as she resisted the twitch in her hand that wanted to so badly go back to her neck. She wondered idly where she’d picked up this habit.

Shaking his head at her, he stuffed his hands into his pocket and stalked towards the refrigerator, praying that there was something he could just reheat, eat and go to sleep.

Thankfully, there was some leftover chicken from last night and Nick took it out, but as he was about to close the door, his eyes caught sight of a bottle of beer in the door; it was the last one. Smirking to himself, he grabbed it and set it on the kitchen island with a thud.

“What a hot night, I guess a cold beer would be _just_ perfect!” he said loudly, pleased when he observed that Jess had tensed slightly.

She turned him with a frown, looking really suspicious with her eyes narrowed. “It really isn’t _that_ hot, Nick.”

Nick shrugged. “Love me some cold beer either ways.”

“Right,” she muttered and turned back to grading her papers, shoulders still tense.

He heated the chicken in the microwave, and popped the lid off the beer can with relish, making sure it clinked loudly against the granite of the kitchen island. His smirk grew wider as he saw Jess wince slightly and sat frozen on the couch.

He walked over to her and plopped down next to her. She let out an almost inaudible sigh and scooted slightly away from him. He offered her some chicken before he dug in, which she refused.

And then, she heard him.

Careful not to look at him at all, she continued to stare at Liza Templeton’s answer sheet, swallowing slightly. Every cell in her body wanted to turn to look at him, but she knew the risks; if she gave in to the want to look at him, she’d want to jump him too.

_God, how I hate the man sometimes._

She wished she could just cope with her nerves the way she usually did. But now that he’d drawn her attention to it, and knowing the effect it had on him, she wasn’t able to do it. As much as she wanted to, she knew this would only encourage the stupid game they were playing.

Finally, she heard him chuckle silently, clearly enjoying her discomfort. She sighed and turned to look at him. “Nick, what’re we doing?”

“I don’t know, Jess, what _are_ we doing?” he asked with mock innocence.

She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “Nick this is going to go nowhere,” she said defeatedly.

“You don’t know that,” he said, the humour slipping out of his voice.

She looked up at him, slightly teary-eyed and gave him a watery smile. “No, but I do know it won’t be anywhere good.”

He frowned at her, starting to feel a little angry. “You can’t know that, Jess! Do you really have that little faith in me?”

“What, no, Nick, it’s not about you,” said Jess, shaking her head vehemently.

Nick rolled his eyes angrily, taking another sip of his beer aggressively. “Are you really playing the ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ card, Jessica? I mean-”

“Nick, we don’t even _know_ what we are to each other!” she cried. “You’d called me your _roomfriend!_ What does that even mean?”

Nick sighed. He frankly didn’t care about what was on her valet card, because it was _Jess_. She never hid how she really felt, and he knew how she felt. He didn’t need a written statement from her because he knew. But knowing Jess, he knew she was afraid of investing too much. Knew that she needed more than what he’d given her so far. And he also knew that tonight was his last chance to do just that.

“Look, Jess, I like you. A lot. I really do. I’d like to see us become more than just friends,” he said finally, and then lowered his voice so low to whisper what he’d written on his valet car, that Jess almost didn’t hear it.

Almost.

She let out an incredulous chuckle and reached out to grab the beer bottle out of his hand. She set it on the table and placed one hand on his shoulder to turn him to face her before leaning in to kiss him. He responded immediately, placing the chicken and beer on the table before his hands wound themselves around her.

Her hands found themselves travelling up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as they did so. She bit down on his lip, before muttering, “Bed,” and he stood up and Jess followed, pulling his half-unbuttoned shirt towards him to continue kissing him.

His hands slipped down her back and down her thighs, rubbing lightly and she fluidly wrapped her legs around his waist as he held on to her, not letting go of her lips. Kissing hungrily, Nick walked towards his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

They tumbled onto his bed, and as she fell onto his mattress, he took a second to slip out of his pants as she shrugged out of pyjama shirt. He hovered over her for a few seconds, staring in awe at her on his bed, her fanning across his pillow, looking up at him with dark eyes. Smiling softly at her, he leaned to kiss her again as one hand slipped under her back to unclasp the hook of her bra.

Her hands were pulling at his shirt and after he shrugged out of it, he left her lips to plant a gentle kiss on her collarbone. His hands traced the skin next to her bra strap before he slipped a finger underneath the strap to push it aside. She lifted both her hands so the bra came off with ease and he drew back to take her in, his hands on either side of her head as he stared down at her.

She gave him a shy smile before her hands went around his neck and pulled him back down with a kiss. She hummed with satisfaction as his hands found their way down to her pyjamas, loosening the satin ribbon that went around the waistband. He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat and moved down, kissing the top of her breasts and teasing her nipples, before going back to kissing her. She moaned in anticipation as his thumbs hooked into both her pyjama and underwear. He tugged gently and she bucked her hips, allowing him to take off her remaining clothing.

As he went to kiss her jawline, she felt his slide across her hipbone, slowly

“God, Jess,” he said softly, pumping in and out of her gently, while his thumb massaged circles against her folds.

“Nick, please,” she gasped, as he felt her building up. “ _Now!”_

He finally left her and slipped out of his boxers. Already hard and ready, he slipped on a condom quickly and teased her gently, feeling every part of him heat up at the sight of her closed eyes and slightly parted, swollen red lips.

“Nick!” she said louder, breathless.

Leaning down to kiss her again, he slid inside her, relishing the sounds of pleasure she was moaning into him. He waited for a few seconds before pushing in and out of her rhythmically, slowly at first, picking up pace as he felt her nails dig deeper into his back with every thrust.

When she finally came, Nick left her lips and kissed her jawline, following her soon after. He collapsed on top of her, face buried in her neck, feeling her breath ruffle his hair.

Nick rolled off of Jess and slipped a hand under her neck to pull her to him. She turned to him, cheek against his shoulder, staring at the wall in a daze. Nick said nothing either, his mind almost going through a diffusion of sorts as he stared at the ceiling.

“That was….” he started.

“Amazing?” she finished softly, the smile evident in her voice.

He kissed the top of her head with a chuckle. “That’d be an understatement.”

They lay in silence for some time, and Jess brought her hand to his chest and drummed lightly. She still couldn’t believe what had just happened and it all felt so surreal. It was a good thing she’d decided that she would stop running away from her own home and sit her ass on that couch and just go about her work.

_And thank god to wherever I picked this weird habit from._

“So, that’s three for you,” said Jess, tracing patterns on his chest.

“Three what?” he asked curiously.

“Jars, internet and… my neck?” she laughed.

“Well, I think just being around you would do it for me, now,” he said chuckling, as he lightly caressed her upper arm.

She smiled lightly and the two lay in silence when Jess’s stomach rumbled. She sighed. “Ugh, I haven’t had dinner and you tired me out, Miller.”

“I would do it again without second thoughts,” he said seriously, making her laugh.

“Alright, I’m going to get something to eat,” she said starting to move away.

Slipping out of his reluctantly loosened grip, she swung out of bed and looked around for her clothes. Nick watched her quietly as she hooked her bra back on and shrugged into her flannel pyjama. She stood up to slip on her underwear and pyjamas, in case the guys came back home.

As she left the room, she smiled over shoulder at him and Nick felt a rush of affection for her. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, and if telling her how he felt truly felt like this, then he’d do it again and again. It wasn’t just the sex; it was about how much at ease she was around him now, and he hadn’t even thought that possible. He realised that she’d let go of a certain restraint he didn’t even know she exercised. And he loved that.

“Um, hey, Nick?” she called from the kitchen.

“One second!” he called back, swinging out of the bed to put on a pair of boxers and starting to put on a grey t-shirt, he headed towards the door.

“Yeah?” he said, stepping out of his bedroom,

“I- I need help with this jar,” she said sheepishly, holding up a mayonnaise jar.

* * *

**[_Send me a prompt from this list_](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/post/169135079998/prompt-list-1) or from [_this one for fluff_](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/post/169411829888/beabeyonce-shippy-ishfluff-ish-starters-i) or any other prompt you’d like to see written, [_here_](https://cosmictrap.tumblr.com/ask)**

**Author's Note:**

> I only now realise that they both now have a weird neck fetish ha ha. That’s right, more amateur smut from me, lol.


End file.
